Tables have turned
by Black4eva
Summary: What if young Lily and James went to grade school together? What if lily loved James, but James was highly annoyed with Lily? What if Lily moved and forgot all about James. Well now they're at Hogwarts and the tables have turned.Later on,drama near endJL
1. Kindergarden

Hello everybody, this is my first fanfic. So plzzzzzzz review!!!!!! And be nice!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that u recognize from HP.

Ch.1: I'm Lily, your cute!

It was young Lily Evans first day of kinder garden.

"MOM!" Lily screamed, "IT'S MY FIRST DAT OF SCHOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up Lily.........Really," Lily's 4th grade older sister, Petunia stated.

But Lily just smiled; nothing could bring her down today.

------------- At school ------------

A young boy with black unruly hair was getting out of his fathers car.

"_Dad, why do I have to go to school with all of these muggles?"_ The young boy

whispered to his father.

"James, I want you to have not only a wizard education, but a muggle education as well, atleast until your in the 5th grade, ok?" James' Father answered.

But James just pouted.

------------ In class --------------

"Hello students, I'm Ms. Berry and I'll be your teacher," The teacher stated, "were doing something special today, were doing something called an interview, an interview is when you ask a partner a question about themselves, I'll list the partners..........

Alisa Jun and Ben Carr, Milly Thomas and Greg Louis, Bob Athens and Tisha Hart,

..............( And so on)........ Lily Evans and James Potter."

Lily looked up at her partner, it was a really cute boy with black hair.

------------James POV-----------

James searched for Lily '_If only Sirius was here with me' _he thought.

Then he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw a smiling girl.

In return, he glared at her. But this did not falter her smile.

------------Normal POV-------------

"Hi, I'm Lily, you must be James!" Lily said with pure excitement, "You can ask questions first."

"Fine," James mumbled, "Whats your ?"

"Baby blue," she answered," did you know that you are cute?!"

James glared even harder at this, "who's your best friend?"

"Sarah, she'll be here later on this year," Lily stated, "Who do you like?"

"James, Lily, please share with the class what you learned about each other!" The teacher said.

James stood up and quickly stated, "Her favorite color is baby blue and her best friend is a girl named Sarah."

Then Lily stood up and stated, "James is super cute and gets annoyed easily."

The whole class giggled at this.

---------------------Months later------------------

"LILY GO AWAY!!!!!!!!" James yelled.

"Oh come on Jamie, you're in such denial of the fact that you love me," Lily giggled.

"_Uh, muggles,"_ James whispered under his breath.

Lily skipped away to her best friend Sarah.

"He is obviously sooo in love with you Lily," young Sarah Benson stated matter o factly.

"I know," Lily said. Both of them were giggling madly.

End of chapter. What did you think, plzzzzzzz R& R. Next chapter'll b longer. K!!!!!!


	2. 1st Grade

Hi!!!! All my peoples.

The all mighty and powerfulM: Thnx sooooo much. I'm glad that u luv it.

insane story writer: Here's tha chapta u asked 4. I seriously hope u like. PLZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!! Like it.

death-death: LOL. Ok, this chapter'll b longer. Promise.

Yey!!!!! Absolutly no reviews bringin my story down.

I tell u what, If u read my story and give me good reviews every chapter.

I'll review ur story with good reviews every chapter. Sound good?

OK lets get it started in ha!!!!!!!

Ch.1. 1st grade.

Now it was the 1st grade, and James absolutely despises Lily.

"Jamieeeeeeee COME BACK! I have to tell you something important to tell you!" Lily screeched.

"Not in your life time," James breathed out while still running, '_man this girl can run,'_James thought.

BAM! Lily tackled James onto the ground.

"ARGH!" James yelled, "LILY GET OFF ME!!!"

"NOW!" Lily screamed.

Just then Sarah popped out with a camera. Lily bent down and kissed James on the cheek.

Their was a flash from the camera.

"This is sooooo cute!" Sarah screeched.

James' face was blood red. More red than Lily's hair. He kept wanting to say something, but he was so enraged that every time me tried to speak, nothing came out of his mouth.

'_This girl will be the death of me,' _James thought.

He then relised that Lily was still on top of him with a worried look on. "Jamie, are you ok?" Lily said, "O I see, your just too surprised that the love of your life just kissed you."

Quickly James shoved her off. "LILY LEAVE ME ALONE FOREVER!" He shouted.

Then he ran off.

Lily just smiled, _'He loves me, he just doesn't know it yet.'_

---------------Feb, 20---------------

_You are invited to Lily Evans 7th Birthday party._

_3:00 p.m.-5:30 p.m. Feb, 25._

_England National Zoo._

_Pick children up at Lily's house._

_4443 London Dr._

James looked down at the invitation. _'There's no way I'm going to this,'_ James thought,_ 'Someone would have to torture me, no not even that, someone would have to.........-'_

"James, what have you got there, an invitation, great tell them that you'll be there son"

James' mom said. _' someone would have to be my mom,' _James finished of his thoughts.

--------------party-----------------

"JAMES! I knew that you couldn't stay away from me!" Lily shouted in pure joy. She had on a princess like dress and a tiara on.

"I was forced," James mumble.

Lily had a HUGE smile on her face as she dragged James over to the lions cage.

"Sure," She stated not believing him.

After getting dragged by Lily everywhere, James finally lost Lily and got a moment to himself......... until.

"Hi!" Greeted a voice.

James turned around to see annoying girl #2.

"What do you want Sarah," James quitly stated.

"You wouldn't happen to be ditching Lily now would you?" She teased.

"Sarah I beg of you, please don't tell Lily were I am." James pleaded.

Sarah was about to call Lily when James covered her mouth, "Sorry Sarah, but Lily can't know were I am."

"Mmmmmm mmmmmm," was all that you could hear from Sarah. She then licked his hand. "Ewwwwww," James screeched.

"JAMIE there you are," Lily screamed. _'Oh no, I gave my cover away,' _James yelled at himself, _'stupid James, stupid, stupid James!'_

James ran for it.

"JAMES, YOU HAVE NO WHERE ELSE TO GO, REMEMBER YOUR'E AT MY PARTY!"

James stopped dead in his tracks, _'She's right,' _he thought, _'I don't have anywhere else to go.'_

He sighed in defeat.

---------------Hours later-----------------

The day was exhausting for James, and now his mom was finally here to pick him up.

"Bye Jamie!" Lily screamed after James.

---------------Lily's POV---------------

I watched the love of my life slowly fade away in his mom's car.

But I was not completely sad, for he actually showed up! I thought that he wouldn't,

but he did! And he gave me a baby blue teddy bear for my birthday!!!!! I'm soooooo happy. And Sarah is spending the night.

"Violet to Sky, violet to sky, do you read me?" Sarah said playfully.

"Yes Violet, I read you loud and clear," I joked.

Because my favorite color is baby blue (the color of the sky) and Sarah's favorite color is violet, we acme up with those nicknames.

We went up to my room. "Lily, I think that James really does like you." Sarah implied.

"Thanks Sarah, but I know that he likes me for a fact," I said matter o factly.

We both giggled. Although I loved James, I loved our friendship even more, and that was saying something.

-------/-----

When it got late, we went to sleep.

And I lied down with my new bear that I had no name for yet. But it was too late to think of one now. Although I had to say that it was my favorite stuffed animal yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plz plz plz plz plz plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review. Good reviews

O and tell me what you would like to hear in the next chapter and I'll think about putting it in. Again R&R.plz. Thnx!!!!!!!! O and I'm actually not quit sure if that was longer than the last chapter or not. Cuz it seems kinda short 2 me!!!!!!!! SORRYYYYYYY!!!!! plz 4 give meeeee!


	3. 2nd Grade

Hi! I'm back!

wackyone: Thnx soooo much for ur support!

msmightypen: No, Lily is not high, she's 7. But I'll try 2 make her more real. K? Thnx 4 tha review!!!!!!! O and no this is not based on the book Flipped.

The all mighty and powerfulM: Thnx soooo much for giving me good reviews. Your AWESOME!!!!!!!!!LOL! Tell me a story that u wrote and I'll review yours. K?

kirbywow: THANK U SOOOOO MUCH. UR OFF THA CHAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!lol.

deathdeath: Thnx so mufor ur input. I was just trying to do something different with James/Lily stories. I was actually looking for a story like this before, but I didn't find one, sooooooo I created 1 myself. O and sorry, but I'm not Filipino, I'm African- American.

Hey everybody!! If u give me a good review, then I will mention one of your stories kinda like an ad. U kno? Sort of like this.

Serpant's Bride was OFF THA CHAIN LIKE WOAH SON!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously, It was, I recommend it myself. smiles.

Ch.2/ 2nd grade

Lily was climbing up the stairs to her room when she heard her parents talking in the kitchen.

"I-I just can't believe that I lost my job!" Lily's dad exclaimed.

"Honey, remember, it wasn't just you, It was half of the entire corporation. Just please don't be so hard on yourself. Go out and find another job! Please!" Lily's mom pleaded.

But he just walked out.

Lily didn't quite understand what this meant. She was just 7. (A/N. Although this is the 2nd grade. Remember, Lily's birthday isn't until February).

---------------------at school------------------

"Sarah," Lily said," my dad lost his job, but I just don't understand why he is so upset."

Lily's dad being upset meant Lily was upset, and if Lily was upset, then Sarah was upset.

Then, something passed Lily and Sarah. Or more like someone. And that someone was capable of cheering up Lily.

"Uh Lily, I'll be right back, k?" Sarah said reassuringly.

Lily just nodded.

"Jamie!" Sarah screamed, "Um listen, Lily's very sad, and as long as Lily is sad, then I am sad."

There was a pause.

"_oooo...k._" James replied., and he gave her a look that said, _Why are you telling me?I don't care._

Then she screamed," AND WHEN WE ARE SAD, YOU ARE SAD!!!! GOT IT!!!!!" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "NOW YOU GO AND MAKE LILY SO HAPPY, THAT SHE COULD JUST **DIE!!!!!!!!!!** _ALRIGHT_?"

If there was one thing that you wanted to avoid, it was Sarah Benson's rage. It was worse than Lily's and THAT was definitely saying something!

James nodded his head vigorously, "O-ok"

James then rushed over to Lily.

"Uh L-Lily."

"Uhn?" she looked up. She quickly tried to hide here sorrow, "Oh hi Jamie"

"Um Lily, a-are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, never better."

"_right"_

"what?"

"nothing."

Lily started to get angry. '_What is he hiding from me. Did he find another girlfriend?_

_Was he moving? Or was he dumping me just because? Not that they were ever going out, but she always thought that they kinda sorta had a relationship' _

"Listen Lily, I just came over here to ch-cheer you up," James forced out. Truthfully, he would rather be anywhere than here.......... With her. But Sarah's kicks hurt.

Lily's face immediately brightened up. She jumped up and hugged him," Thank you Jamie, I appreciate it sooooooo much!" and with that she happily skipped away.

------------------James POV-----------------------

'_Wow, that was easier than I thought!' _James said to himself.

"Good Job Jamie," Sarah congradulated.

"Yeah well, I do my best," I replied.

"Yeah Jamie that was a great performance, now you can marry her," said a voice from behind.

James was about to tackle down who ever was behind him. Well that was before he saw who it was.

"_Sirius," _James said unbelievably.

When Sarah heard his name, she automatically started to crack up, "SIRUIS, what the heck kinda name is that? I mean seriously, _Sirius!_ HAHAHAHA," Sarah laughed out.

Sirius got seriously outraged.

Just when he was about to leap out at her, James held him back.

"Well bye Jamie, and.........._Sirius,"_ Sarah giggled as she waved goodbye.

----------- Later on--------------

"So Sirius, your parents who NEVER let you come to a muggle school, how did this happen," James asked.

"Well first, I begged and begged, and you know how my mom says that Blacks are NOT suppose to beg. Then I threatened to marry a muggle when I'm older, and make sure that I'm put in Hufflepuff when we go to Hogwarts. After that I just stood outside her door every morning until she wanted to get rid of me," Sirius replied.

"Sirius I just want you to know that you saved my life and-"but James never got to finish his sentence.

"JAMIE, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend her?" Lily beamed.

"No," James replied.

"It's ok _Jamie _chuckle um hi I'm Sirius Black, and you must be James' Girlfriend,"

Sirius said.

"No, not yet anyway," Lily smiled.

James glared hard at Sirius, and in return, Sirius gave James a huge grin.

"U know James talks about you ALL the time," Sirius informed her.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!! NO I DON'T," James yelled.

"Jamie, quiet down," Lily said.

By this time, James was red. "LILY GO AWAY!" James yelled, "GOSH!!"

Lily stuck tongue out at James then turned and smiled at Sirius, "It was nice to meet you Sirius......... O and, I think that your name is cool." Then she turned and skipped away.

"She's not so bad," Sirius said to James.

_Glare_

__GLARE

**GLARE**

"Yes, she is," James slowly stated.

Sirius gave him 'The look.' The look was a look that said '_sure, but your in denial,'_

James got mad.

"SHUT UP SIRIUS!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it?

Plzzzzzzzz say that you did.

NEway, I would just like to thank all that reviewed my chapters, This chapter was 4 u.

R&R plz.


	4. 3rd Grade

Yo yo yo all of my Homie G's. Have fun readin' my story.

The all mighty and powerfulM: No way man, ur AWESOMEST!!!!!!! Beat that!!!LOL.

DIFFEN-DOOFER: I am sooooooo glizad that like it. "Nizice that's just grizate."(From Aqua Teen Hunger Force)heh heh heh.

death-death: Yeah I kno, I was thinking about not putting Sirius in.............but then I was like, NO WAY MAN, SIRIUS IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!!!!!!!!!!! I mean BLACK4EVA (Sirius Black 4ever) get it.

wackyone: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, well, if u have nothing to say, then wat am I spose 2 say? Except THANKS 4 THA REVIEW and that UR GRIZATE!!!!!!!!

leggomyeggo: Ok, 1st of all, luv the penname, it's so cute. And 2nd of all, um, I just wanted 2 show every1 how annoying Lily was to James so that when their at Hogwarts it'll be funny 2 c how tha tables have turned ya kno? O and as far as them actin like that , as I read other stories that show James and Lily as young children I think, hey I never talked like that when I was in kinder garden. Heck I didn't believe in NEthing that I didn't c. (Cept 4 God). And I hated Barney. I really didn't say things like all the other stories young characters say. Plus I'm tryin 2 b original and my characters aren't like the other characters.

hypersqaush: u want it, u got it. K!!!!!!!!!!!

chapter 4: 3rd grade goodbye.

In the 3rd grade there was more criticizing for James.

But then there was one day that would make Lily's life gloomy and James' life bright.

----------James' POV--------------------

I was playing with Sirius when Lily walked up to me with tears in her eyes.

"James, I'I have something to tell you," Lily said.

I looked over at Sirius, he just shrugged.

'_This must be serious,' _I thought_, 'she's calling me James,'_

-----------Lily's POV-----------------

"J-James, I-I'm moving c-cuase my dad got a job in F-France," she cried out.

But he just shrugged and said, "ok." Then he went back to go and play with Sirius.

This broke my heart.

"DON'T YOU EVEN CARE!!!!!" I shouted.

"No," he said simply.

I couldn't believe it, he could at least pretend to care. Did he have no heart? Why did I ever love this boy? All he ever did was tell me to leave him alone.

Then I just started to break down and cry even harder.

----------------------------Normal POV---------------------------

Unfortunately for James. Sarah was coming around the corner.

She saw Lily crying herself to death.

She gave James such an evil glare that other kids who were watching this scene, couldn't take it anymore and ran away screaming.

"JAMES POTTER, WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!! I SHOULD **_KILL YOU. _**YOU SHOULD **_DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

Sarah then leaped on top of James and started to punch him.

Well she started to. But she didn't get any hits off on the count of Sirius, who didn't really like Sarah due to their first encounter, picked her up and started to carry her to the opposite side of the playground.

"SIRIUS BLACK, PUT ME THE UFF DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, "I SARAH BENSON COMMAND IT,"

"Whats up with the last names," Sirius questioned.

But soon they were no longer in sight.

------------------Back to James and Lily----------------

Lily stopped crying,_ 'Iv'e had it with him, no more liking James, stop the liking of James'_

She glared hard at James.

James shivered.

"_You know, I use to like you, but now I despise you," _She said quietly.

James had never seen her this mad before, especially at him.

"Lily I-I-"

"JAMES, I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU EVER AGAIN, CLEAR, FROM NOW ON WERE ENEMIES, AND THE ONLY REGRETS THAT I HAVE FOR MOVING TO  
FRANCE IS THAT I'LL NEVER SEE SARAH AGAIN" Lily screamed.

But her voice cracked because it was so dry, due to the screaming and the crying.

"Lily I never meant to-"

"Evans" she corrected him.

"what?"

"Evans, that is what you'll call me, got it?" Lily spat.

Then she turned her heal and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------

That was the last day that James ever saw Lily.

Soon Lily was just a memory to James, and James to Lily.

But Sarah never forgot about Lily. Thus she hated James and everyone who hung out with him.

Lily still had memories of Sarah on the count of she knew every little thing about her, except one thing that Sarah was not aloud to tell anyone except for wizards and witches, and that was that she was a witch herself. James knew it and Sirius knew it. But Lily never knew. And that killed Sarah that she didn't.

Sirius, James, and Sarah all went to Hogwarts together. They were all popular. James and Sirius being the most popular boys and Sarah being the most popular girl. Sarah was known for not opening up to anyone,(Although that's not why she is popular) and Sirius and James were known for being players. But Lily was never there. She went to a different school away from them. Until. There 6th year. When Lily's family moved back to England.

15 year old Lily Evans (Again, birthday is in Febuary) looked out the window of the plan as she flew to England.

"Watch out England, here I come,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I Siriusly hoped that you liked it. LOL. Plz plz plz Review

LUV YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Back in England

The all mighty and powerfulM: Yo, can u plz tell ME how to get a profile? O and ur Awesomer than Awesomest to the 10th power squared.LOL.

Tweedles: you said that u couldn't wait 4 tha next ch. Well, um here it is.

turquoiseBliss: Lily was always very pretty, she was just very annoying. And though in real life personality seems to not count, it really does. You could meet the finest boy/girl in tha world but if they acted stupid or childish. U could 4get them. O about tha will James fall 4 her cuz of her looks, well, um, NO!!!!! That's too shallow 4 me. But she will look pretty none tha less.

death-death: **LOL, YEAH **I have no clue what ur saying. But thnx 4 reviewing NEway. Ur off tha chain cuz u give me reviews every ch.

SCHOOLSUCKZ: LOL, I iz sorry 2 leave u hangin like dat. 4give me. So I so totally made a whole new ch. And here it iz.

Wackyone: I'll c if I can make it happen. K?

NEway here goes. O AND IF IT ALREADY HASN'T CLICKED IN UR HEADS, JAMES HAS TOTALLY 4GOTTEN ABOUT LILY, AND VICE VERSA.

Ch. 5/ Back in England

Lily's plane landed.

"Dad, I'm so glad that you finally found a job back in England," Lily said.

"Me too sweety, me too," Lily's dad replied.

--------------Lily's new home--------- (which happens to already have all of her stuff in it).

It was 4:00 p.m. on Nov. 1.

Lily searched her new home. '_Tomorrow, I'm gonna start school, wizarding school that is,'_

--------------Meanwhile, in Hogwarts---------------------

"BLACK, POTTER," Sarah screamed," PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!"

"Sorry, Benson, but we just can't do that," replied a 6'1 teenage boy with black hair and gorgeous eyes. His name was Sirius Black, and next to him was James Potter, his "almost" twin. It was true. They almost looked exactly the same, if it weren't for the difference in their face features. (yes that means that James is 6'1 also).

SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sarah was thrown right into the lake.

Sarah had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was 5'5.

"One day I will kill the BOTH of you," She exclaimed, but they just laughed.

"Sirius, why is her happiness, always _our_ death wish?" James questioned.

"I don't know Jamsie," Sirius replied.

"Sirius, you sound like one of my fans," James glared.

"You never know," Sirius joked.

Unfortunately, James didn't like this joke. Thus came another......

SPLASH

Now Sirius was in the lake with..............Sarah.

"Now Sarah, don't do anything that you might regret later," Sirius urged.

"Oh I won't regret it," she then started to choke him.

-------------------------------- (still at Hogwarts) (just later on) (Dinner to be precise)

Sarah sat with her group of friends, but they were only friends that she thought were worthy. It was hard to be Sarah's friend. The friends that she hung out with were trying to be here friends for years. Some people were still trying. That's why if you were her friend, you would be very popular. Although she had many boyfriends, everyone new that she just went out with them because. AND she is NOT like James and Sirius who snog every girl they go out with, which were only the pretty girls, and they only kept them for five days, if that girl was lucky.

James sat with his friends, which were, his minus well be brother, Sirius Black, then, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

James and Sirius met Remus and Peter in their first year.

Together, they became the most notorious group in all of Hogwarts. Their group was called the Marauders. James and Sirius were the ring leaders, Remus was the smart peace maker with all the common since, and Peter was the outcast. No one really knew why HE was a Marauder. He just didn't fit the description. He would be the school nerd who always got picked on if he wasn't a Marauder. He was a short 5'3 with blonde hair, and he was kinda sorta pudgy. Ok, he was down right FAT. (a/n LOLOLOLOL!!!!!! ) At least Remus, who was 5'12 with sandy colored hair actually was worthy of having the title of a Marauder. He was not as good looking as James and Sirius, but he was handsome none the less.

--------------Over at Sarah's area of the table------------------------

Sarah was pushing her food around her plate with her fork.

"Uh, Sarah e-every thing ok?" a girl of her group said with hesitation.

If you didn't pick your words wisely around Sarah, you could get kicked out. And Sarah gets mad real easy. She'll kick you out for the stupidest reasons.

I know Sarah seems mean, but really its just that she thinks that only people like her because of her looks and popularity. Which was true. So she just didn't want to have REAL friends. Which made her unhappy. You can't go through life with no real friends. That's like going through school with no friends at all. But Sarah was cursed with it for the rest of her life at Hogwarts. (a/n, or so she thinks,) It's been like that for her since year 1.

"Listen I'm fine ok, "Sarah snapped," I'm just not hungry."

----------------------Marauders area of the table------------------

"Ok, so we should plan our next prank on the Slytherins," Sirius suggested.

"Yeah," James agreed," how about dying their hair pink or slipping the truth potion in their cauldrons so we can ask them any question and they'll........."

But Remus cut him off," James please try to act mature this year, that goes for you too Sirius."

"Moony, your no fun," Sirius pouted.

"Yeah well, I try." Remus joked.

They all laughed. Except for Peter who was always quiet.

-------------------------------------------------------------

You like? Good. R&R, K?


	6. Lily!

Wackyone: Yes, Sarah still remembers Lily and vice versa. Although they just don't knw how each other look.

hye em yes: Thnx, for reviewing. Here's tha next next ch.

The all mighty and PowerfulM and SCHOOLSUCKZ: Lily is right here. I just wanted to show u guy's how things were at Hogwarts when Lily was not there.

Jane: THNX SOOO MUCH!!! And thnx 4 tha review.

Disclaimer: I don't own all this ish, ok, IS THAT WHAT U WANNA HEAR!?!?!?

I assure you this chapter is a great chapter. I couldn't decide if I should've put a exclamation mark after Lily or a question mark. SO I JUST PUT BOTH. Heh heh. .

Also, I think that the Hogwarts chapters are longer, how bout u?

Ch.6/ Lily?!?!?!

Lily kissed her father and mother goodbye.

"We'll miss you sweety," Lily's mother said.

"_Mommm, we went through this last time, remember." _Lily mumbled.

"Oh yeah, well, I'm still your mother, and I worry,"

Lily smiled. Petunia was out with her oversized boyfriend.

Lily, calmly walked over to their fire place that they connected to the floo network.

She then got in and yelled Hogwarts.

Soon she was in the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Lily, you have finally arrived," He stated, "Well please take a seat. Lets get you sorted."

He then put a black hat on her.

A few seconds later, it called out "GRYFFINDOR"

"Well, all of your stuff is already in your dorm," Dumbledore informed,"I shall take you there."

"Uh, thank you," Lily thanked.

-------------Gryffindor common room---------(Lily's POV)------

Dumbledore walked me into the common room, but no one was there.

"Uh Professor, how come no one is here?" I questioned.

"Every one is at their classes," Dumbledore replied," Your dorm is up those stairs, and all the way to the back, it's the fourth one on your left. You'll be sharing a room with Mina, Gabriella, and Sarah. Good luck." And with that he walked out of the common room.

I made my way up the stairs. I started walking until I reached my dorm.

I opened the door.

I looked around at all of my roommates stuff. '_Hmmm_,' I thought,' _This is a good opportunity to get to know my roommates,'_

I then went over to Mina's section and studied it. Her bed spread was pink along with her trunk and pajamas that she had on her bed. '_She must like pink,' _

Then, I walked over to Gabriella's section, it was very nice. I saw a picture of her and a cheerleading team, she looked to be about ten. '_Sooo,' _I thought_,' she's a muggle born,'_

(a/n they don't have cheerleaders in Hogwarts, and the fact that she's ten goes with everything cuz you go to wizarding school at the age of 11).

And last but not least, Sarah (a/n the beds had their names engraved in them).

Her bed spread was purple. But I couldn't tell anything else about her because she didn't have so much purple that I could assume it was her favorite color and she had no pictures.

But I was wrong, when I turned to leave to my section; I saw that there was something under her pillow. I lifted it up. It was a book. I opened to the page the bookmark was on.

Then my eyes widened. The bookmark was a picture. And the picture had to little girls in it, one with pulled back red hair and one with dark brown pigtails. I turned the picture over. The writing on the back said, '_Sky and Violet Best Friends Forever,'_

"Sarah......."

--------------Sarah's POV-------------

Finally class was over.

A girl was walking up to me,"What do you want.. um....what's your name again?"

The girl looked hurt,"Its Clair, remember, I've been trying to be your friend for the past 5 ½ years."

"Oh yeah," was all I said,"Yeah well, I have to go"

She then quickly ran to the Gryffindor common room. Were she was greeted by Mina and Gabriella.

"Uh, Sarah, we h-have a new girl in our dorm," Mina stuttered.(a/n again, they must choose their words wisely. I mean, what if she didn't want to hear that)

"Oh goody," I stated sarcastically.

--------------Normal POV---------------

When Sarah, Mina, and Gabriella reached the dorm room, Lily was sitting on her bed reading.

Lily looked up.

"Sarah?"

'_Oh great,'_ Sarah thought '_she just got here and she already knows about me'_

"What," Sarah spat.

"Wow you've gotten real pretty." Lily beamed.

Sarah looked at Lily in shock," What are you, gay?"

"My, my, aren't we acting like the 'I'm all that girl' Violet," Lily said shaking her head.

Sarah's eyes widened," LILY!!!!!!!!"

"The one and only," Lily smiled.

Sarah couldn't believe it. Her best friend was here. Her best REAL friend.

She quickly ran and hugged Lily.

"Sarah, your squeezing me to death," Lily breathed out.

"Lily, your so pretty and you're here.........AND YOU'RE A WITCH!!!" Sarah finally realized this.

"Yeah well, you are too," Lily giggled.

"Come on, we should get something to eat." Sarah suggested.

They walked out into the common room laughing.

The whole common room stopped and looked at Sarah and Lily. They never saw Lily before. She was as pretty as Sarah. And that was very uncommon.

"Wow," a voice said,"Sarah Benson is smiling. "

This wiped the smile off of Sarah's face. "SHUT UP!!!!"

"You should be happy," James started, "Your on the top of Sirius' snog list, heck your on the top of every boy's list. Except I may reconsider now that I've seen your friend, she looks better than you."

"No way man, Sarah is definitely better, although she is hot." Sirius disagreed while tipping his head side ways.

"UH!!!" Sarah screamed while pulling Lily out of the common room.

-------------------------great hall----------------------

Sarah walked in with Lily.

Like in the common room, everyone stopped to look at Sarah and her new hot friend.

They've never seen Sarah take to someone so quickly.

"QUIT STARRING!!!!!!!" Sarah shouted.

They sat down.

Shortly joining them was Mina and Gabriella.

Mina stared at Lily. Lily started to feel uncomfortable.

"S-so Lily...er.. can I call you lily?" Gabriella stuttered. Now they were afraid of getting on Lily's bad side too. In just that short period of time. Lily was as popular as Sarah was.

You could hear whispers all around the hall of how pretty Lily was or how she became Sarah's friend so quickly.

Sarah knew this, thus she made a decision, "Lily you are definitely popular around here, people have made you this groups other leader."

Lily didn't understand," What?"

"You are the other leader of this group, you can kick people out and have people join. Kind of like James and Sirius do." Sarah informed her.

"Are those two the same jerks we met in the common room," Lily questioned.

"Yup that's them, the egotistical jerks that threw me into the river, one of them has a weird name chuckle and the other one broke your heart," Sarah let slip.

Lily stared at Sarah," What?"

Sarah sighed, "Lily, don't you remember back in grade school? James Potter and his stupid friend Sirius Black. Don't you remember that the day you left, James broke your heart?"

Lily's eyes widened, "They're wizards................. Wow,"

------------------After Dinner---------------

"JAMSIE!!" a group of screaming girls ran after James.

'_I am so sick of that name,' _James thought.

Then he finally lost them, and he ran straight into...... Sirius.

BAM!!!!!!

"James, watch it," Sirius said.

"Sorry," James apologized, "were girl after you too?"

"Yeah," Sirius breathed out.

"I swear, If, I hear the name Jamsie one more time........" James started.

"How 'bout Jamie," a voice from behind suggested.

"Wha-"James started again, but was cut off by his own self when he saw who it was,"oh, you, trying to get with me as long as Benson doesn't know are we."

"Puh-lease Potter, I despise you," Lily spat.

"Oi, you gotta names," Sirius spoke up.

"Lily Evans," she informed.

'_Lily Evans, were have I heard that name before?' _Both James and Sirius thought.

"Sound familiar, how about this to refresh your memory," Then she repeated exactly what she said that one fateful day in the third grade," James, I never wanna see you ever again, clear, from now on were enemies, and the only regrets that I have for moving to France is that I'll never see Sarah again,"

Then it came to, James,"L-Lily, wow, weren't you in love with me then," James smirked until the sentence she just said, really sunk in,"oh"

"Oh," Lily said mimicking him," and didn't I tell you to call me Evans."

"Well I...-"

"Well you nothing," she said and she stormed off.

"Wow, Prongs, you definitely lost there, now didn't you, to think that if you were a little nicer.....-"

"Shut up," James glared.

--------In Lily's dorm------

Lily was looking through her trunk.

When she was packing, she forgot to take the things that were already in it, out.

She pulled out a walky-talky, it was baby blue, she remembered that her and Sarah used to go on pretend missions. Sarah's walky-talky was purple.

"Wow, this is from like the second grade," Lily said aloud.

She then started to pull out more stuff. She pulled out a necklace that her dad gave her.

It was gold with a flower on it. The center was a diamond and the petals were rubies.

Then she pulled out........... a bear. But not just any bear. The baby blue bear that James got her for her. And taped to it was the picture that Sarah took of Lily kissing James on the cheek. James was so red.

Lily giggled.

"Watcha got there?" a voice said.

"Remember this," Lily handed Sarah the picture.

She laughed, "Yeah"

Just then, Mina walked in the room. She looked at Sarah and Lily and sighed, and then she walked over to her bed.

Sarah looked at Lily, and Lily nodded.

"Uh, Mina, why don't you come and sit with us, were going over our past," Sarah suggested.

"Really," Mina said all to excited.

"Sure"

They talked all night.

Mina was actually quit interesting.

She told them about cool charms that Lily knew but Sarah didn't and she was determined to use all of them at once on Sirius.

But one thing was bothering Lily," Mina,"

"Yes,"

"How come you came in here looking so sad?" Lily asked.

Mina froze.

"Well," She started, "you know Gabriella, she..... well she doesn't want me as a friend any more. She said that I am slowing her down at becoming you guys friends."

"After that, I felt like I had no friends. You know? I mean you guys are great, but, are you really my friends?"

"From now on we are k? Just as long as you aren't to afraid to disagree with us. O and don't stutter around us." Sarah beamed.

Mina was shocked, she never saw Sarah this nice before. A HUGE smile appeared on her face, "OK!"

Then she hugged Lily and Sarah.

"So it's Lily, Sarah, and Mina!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hey, why Lily first, huh? Why not Sarah," Sarah teased.

"'cause my name's better," Lily joked.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Sarah screamed.

Then Sarah jumped on Lily.

"Come on Mina join us," Lily urged.

"I," Mina started.

"I think that Mina's name should come first, how bout you Mina," Sarah said.

"O-ok," Mina agreed.

"NO!!!!!!!!" Sarah yelled," My name should come first!"

"But you-"Mina started.

"See how this works," Sarah stated.

Mina smiled.

She was finally apart of something....

-------------------------

You likey. Told you Hogwarts chapters are longer.

R&R. plz.


	7. The older me!

Hi my peoples!!!!. Hope u like the chapter. .

The all mighty and powerfulM: LOL, That's great. I was tryin to view the lives of everyday things with teenagers.

turqoiuseBliss: Thnx. Keep reviewing.

deathdeath: THNX! See how James gets what he really really deserves in this chapter.

Fizzy: Thnx, your tha best. O and the whole how long this chapter is gonna run thing, I seriously don't know. Sorry, I'll just go where the road takes me.

Flavor of the Week: Thnx. Plz keep reviewing.

Wackyone: Thnx, In this chapter, I tried my best to bring out James' personality.

This chapter is my longest one YET!!!! O and guess what I'm one year older now. I'nt that great it's wonderful! I got a cell phone. A silver and blue flip phone. I LOVE IT!!!!!!

And Thank you every one who reviews this chapter!

Chapter 6/ The older me!

James was lying on his bed.

'_Wow, Lily Evans…………. Here…………at my school. She's a witch. And she's really hot'_

James rolled over in his bed. He kept stirring around no matter how many attempts he made to fall asleep.

Finally James gave up, "Sirius," He whispered.

"Sirius,"

Then he thought of how hard it was to get Sirius up in the morning, it was as hard as getting him in the morning.

So James just turned over _again _and attempted _again _to go to sleep.

Then finally after many tries, he was successful.

----------------------------- In girl's dorm-----

"Lily, I'm so glad that you're here," Sarah stated.

"Sarah, you've said that, I don't know how many times," I groaned.

Mina started to crack up," Wow, Sarah Benson is really smiling and NOT grinning, thought that I'd never see the day, other than the day when to put the body-bind charm on Sirius and ripped his shirt off then called every single girl in Hogwarts outside to do whatever they wanted."

My eyes widened, "Sarah, you didn't,"

We were all cracking up, when Gabriella walked in the room.

We all got quiet.

"Hey, Sarah!" then Gabriella turned to me," Lily!"

Mina's smile immediately went away and her head went down.

Gabriella glared at Mina, " Mina, don't you think that you should go to the bathroom or something, the big girls are talking,"

I glared at Gabriella, but Sarah gave me a look that said "Calm down, I'll handle this."

So that's what I did.

"No, its ok, Mina is my friend," Sarah declared.

Gabriella was stunned, but then she came to some stupid conclusion in her head, "Oh well then if Mina is your friend then I obviously am your friend too, because I am more worthy, correct? Oh and Mina I would suggest that you start to act a little more cooler around us if you wanna hang cause-"

"Would you _SHUT UP," _Lily………………………………………………………didn't say, but Sarah did…………………………………………. Not say it either.

All eyes were on Mina.

"M-Mina," Gabriella stuttered, but then Gabriella regained awareness, "Mina, don't you _ever _raise your voice at me _ever _again, clear. Why am I talking to such a low life. Mina your OUT of the group."

Mina was pissed of now, "Gabriella _shut up. _They. Don't. Like. You. You're conceited and think WAY to highly of yourself. So leave or SHUT UP,"

Again, Gabriella was speechless, "What are you talking about?"

"She's talking about the fact that she's in, and your out," Sarah smiled a fake smile.

"S-Sarah, but I," Gabriella stuttered.

"IDon'tCare**."** Sarah stated, "Now leave my sight."

As mad as I was at Gabriella for treating Mina that way. I really didn't think that it was that necessary to be that mean to her. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Was mine and Sarah's friendship THAT important to her?

Gabriella turned her heal and stormed off.

------------------Next day-------------------------

"SARAH WAKE UP," Lily yelled.

Lily tried every thing. Water, charms, but nothing worked.

Then she thought of something. Something that would of woken her up if it had been this certain person's best friend. She couldn't believe that she still held a grudge on this boy after many years later. What was it that triggered this hate for him. He was only a little boy. He didn't like girls then.

"Sarahhhhhhhhhh, Sirius is here to get in bed with you," Lily whispered leaning over Sarah.

Sarah's eye's shot open.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!"

BAM!

Sarah bumped heads with Lily.

"OW, I new I shouldn't have leaned over you," Lily said.

"Next thing Lily new, she was on the floor getting strangled by Sarah.

"Don't you EVER joke around like that. EVER!" Sarah screamed.

------------------------boy's dorm--------------------

"SIRIUS, JAMES GET THE HELL OUT OF BED, DANMIT!!!!!!!" Remus yelled.

But they just turned over.

"Padfoot, Sarah's here to snog you," Remus grinned.

Sirius shot up, "where?"

Remus laughed, "Help me get James up."

As they got closer they heard, "Lily…………………………………………………. I'm sorry,"

Sirius and Remus were surprised. James never said that he was sorry to a girl.

Sirius chuckled, "Bet he wishes now that he was never all that mean to Lily,"

Remus smiled also, "I have an idea,"

"What?"

"get him out of bed the same way I got you out of bed,"

Grin

Sirius walked closer to James, "Prongs, Lily's here and she wants to tell you that you guys should just be friends and that she's in love with you again cause you're her precious Jamie."

James shot out of bed before you could say " Black4eva."

"Lily?" James said lamely.

Now Sirius and Remus were on the floor. They couldn't breath they were laughing so hard.

"Shut up all of you, just go on to breakfast without me, I'll be there," James mumbled.

--------------------- Girls crib (cough or dorm) ---------------------

"Lily come on," Mina encouraged.

"NEVER!!!! What if the teachers expect me to know this?" Lily replied with her nose in a book.

"LILY! It's a surprise to them if you know anything," Sarah urged.

""Just leave, I'll catch up later, k?" Lily protested.

----------in the common room where everyone is gone cause of breakfast----------

Lily walked down the stairs, _'Oh crap, I don't know where everything in this school is, and I told Sarah and Mina that I'd meet them later,'_

Fortunately and unfortunately for Lily, James was coming down the stairs also.

He saw Lily with a confused look on her face, "lost?"

Lily looked over at him, "_No,_" She replied, "I just don't know how to get anywhere,"

James inwardly laughed, "Oh well now that you put it that way, I guess you proved me wrong,"

Lily couldn't help no matter how many attempts she made, but smile.

"I'll take you," James offered.

Lily thought about this for a moment, but then the words that came into her head this morning, _'He was only a little boy, he didn't like girls then,'_

"Ok," She finally decided.

-------------------------------------------------------

On there way to breakfast, Lily finally came to a conclusion.

"James,"

He looked down at her, "huh"

"I've decided to let go of the past, and recognize the future, It's not your fault that you didn't like girls in grade school." She held out here hand, "Lets be friends " (A/N don't worry, this won't last 4 long)

He looked at her hand and grinned, "I knew that you couldn't resist,"

"Wha-"

"I could get you to be leader of my fan club, would you like that?"

"bu-"

"Is this a scheme just to say that you touched me?" he said looking at her hand again.

"This Saturday is free a nice snog session, you up for it,"

Now Lily's face was burning red.

"YOU JERK, I TRY TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE, BUT YOUR JUST STUPID AS YOU WERE IN KINDERGARDEN! I WAS TRYING TO BE YOUR **FRIEND, **I HAD NO INTINTION OF TRYING TO GET WITH YOUR SORRY ASS AGAIN!!!!"

Then Lily stormed off.

James was stunned.

Other than from Sarah, James never got that kind of reaction from a girl before.

---------- Lily's POV ------------------

'_I can't believe the nerve of that boy,' _I thought as I was storming down the hallways.

But then it hit me, _'I still don't know were I'm going.'_

Dang it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Why ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I'll just have to check every door there is," I said to myself.

I practically searched the whole building, or castle more like it. Yeah, Hogwarts was a castle. And a huge one too.

Right now what I really needed was a place to rest.

A nice calm room. With walls of the forest on them.

Lily came to the next door. When she walked in she gasped.

The room was exactly what she needed. Peaceful and quiet. Perfect.

She then sat on the couch and without even knowing it, slowly drifting asleep.

------- minutes, no hours, yeah hours'll do-----------hours later------------

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" you could hear this loud scream through the hallways.

Everyone rushed over to her, "whats wrong?"

"GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE!!!!!," Sarah screamed, "WHERES LILY!"

"Potter, I know you had something to do with this!" Sarah said pointing an accusing finger at James who just happened to be walking by at that very unfortunate moment.

"Wha-"

BAM

"SARAH-"

BAM

"STOP HITTING ME!!!!" James yelled at Sarah while holding her wrist to stop her from hitting him again.

"Potter you go and FIND Lily, she's been missing all day!"

"What!?!?!" James said.

"You heard me," Sarah said, "you too Black, go find Lily,"

------------------------------------

James took out the Marauders map. Then he looked at Sirius and said, "Leave it to me,"

And then he was off.

---------Where Lily's at----------------

James spotted her on the map.

He quickly rushed over to where she was.

When then walked into the room, he saw the sleeping figure of Lily.

"Lily," James whispered, "LILY!!!"

"Ahhhhhhh"

chuckle

"Potter, unless you give me a good reason as to why the HELL you did that, I am going to Kick.. Your… Ass," Lily threatened.

"Try," James stated looking highly amused.

"James, don't mess with me,"

"Lily don't tell me what to do,"

Lily looked really pissed off.

"POTTER"

"EVANS,"

"What are you two doing?" came a voice from behind

James looked back and smiled, "Sirius,"

"Hey don't put me in you guy's oral sex," Sirius stated, "You can go back to calling each others name,"

"SHUTUP, I DO NOT LIKE POTTER AND NEVER WILL, YOU TWO HAVE ALWAYS BEEN TOGETHER, WHY DON'T YOU TOW HOOK UP!"

"Lily sorry to say this, but, you've already liked me, no wait I'm sorry, you loved me," James laughed.

"Ugh," Lily said, and then she pushed through the two boys and stormed off again.

'_Danm it, I still don't know where I am,' _Lily thought, mentally killing herself.

Then James and Sirius walked up behind her, "You still don't know where your going,"

"Na, Potter," She said sarcastically, "But I REFUSE to go with the likes of you,"

"You know that's funny cause if we were in Kindergarden, then you would-"

"POTTER, drop it, ok," Lily yelled.

"Ok ok," James said, "gosh,"

"Lily, your going too slow," James informed Lily.

"THEN DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

But James and Sirius picked Lily up and started to run.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! PUT ME DOWN," Lily screeched.

-------------------------- common room----------------------------

Sarah was pacing back and forth, _'what was I thining, Lily will kill me if she finds out that I was the one who had James and Sirius go and get her,'_

Minutes later.

BAM

James and Sirius bursted through the door with lily in their arms.

"Ahhhhhhh, put her down, what are you idiots thinking!?!?!?!" Sarah screamed.

"What!!!!!!" Sirius exclaimed, "You told us to go get her, that's what we did………… man you guys are weird,"

Sarah balled her fist up.

BAM!!!! In the back of the head. (a/n heh heh heh)

"WHATCHA DO THAT FOR…………….. Crazy girl," Sirius yelled.

"SHUT _UP,"_ Lily interrupted, "your both on my nerves. Gosh"

"I'm goin to bed, come on Lily," Now you would think that Sarah said that or something like this. _Right? _Ha ha ha. Guess who.

"ERRRRR!!! POTTER-"

"Lily?"

"There they go with the oral sex," Sirius stated.

HIT!!!! (by Sarah to Sirius)

"I'm in hate with you James Potter," Lily yelled and ran off into her dorm with Sarah behind her.

----------------------Lily's dorm---------------

"Lily I'm so sorry for sending James and Sirius after you, If you had done that to me, I woulda killed you, It's my fault that your time here at Hogwarts so far is horrible,"

Sarah apologized.

"No Sarah, It wasn't your fault," Lily reasurred her.

'_you didn't make me fall in love with him,'_

--------end of ch.---------

Hope you liked it. O and just to make things straight, Lily means that she didn't make her fall in love with him in grade school, not now. K? plz R&R. Thnx.


	8. Mina

Claire Belle: Thank you so much. But what I especially thank you for is reviewing my 7th chapter first. So to you goes that **GOLD METAL! **

Arista Ramabra: Ur story is **GREAT! **And I mean it! Sorry I haven't reviewed your other chapters, but my internet was messed up like woah! And I justed looked at your story today(which happens to be Feb.19). It's doin WAYYYYY better of than my story!You have a way better plot than I do. _YOU _should give _ME _tips. Anyway I'll review the rest of your story as soon as I get everything straight!k? But 4Real, as soon as I got my internet back, I checked on your story. But you know, I had to get up my chapter first before I got E-mails of complaints about how slow I am. But it's the truth. Best of luck on your story. I'll be readin'. And the **SILVER MEDAL goes to**……… Arista Ramabra for reviewing my 7th ch. Second!

wackyone: I agree with you, Sarah and Lily ARE awesome. But they didn't review my 7th chapter third did they. And that makes YOU awesome because you did. So the **BRONSE METAL** goes to YOU, wackyone!

SarahJLC: Sarah is a cool name and I'm glad its in my story. Also you are NOT an idiot! Your Any thing BUT that and every other form of that.Also sorry, I tried to E-mail you but sent it back to me. I E-mailed you at a wrong address I guess.

The all mighty and powerfulM: LOL. Your right, James SHOULD stop being an ass. I'll work on that.

Madame-knight: LOL. Sarah does need anger management classes. And James needs manner classes.

Notdapunkprincess: Sorry I didn't update soon : (. I'll try harder.

Thank You everyone for waiting patiently for me and my SLOWWWWWW self to update. Sorry. Here's chapter 8.

Chapter 8/ Mina

It was Saturday. Hogsmead was put off until Sunday for some unknown reason.

Everyone was tired and distraught, Especially Lily.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS!" Lily shouted," They're making me go to Saturday classes!"

"Lily! Lily calm. I thought you would be happy. Besides, It's _just _for today." Mina tried to reason.

"Yeah but do you know who my teacher is," Lily looked questioningly at them," No? Well let me inform you. It's **POTTER**! I SWEAR, out of ALL the students, it was POTTER!"

Then Lily stormed out of the room.

"Hey Mina, I've got Chris waiting for me downstairs, so I'll see you later. Kay" Then followed behind Lily.

Mina was now alone.

She walked down into the common room just in time to see Sarah walk out with her current boyfriend Chris.

Over by the fire she saw Peter, Sirius, and Remus sitting down.

To her surprise, Remus called her over.

She walked over.

"Lawrence(Mina's last name), uh… c-could you _please _do me a huge favor," Remus asked hopefully.

Mina nodded her head, she would probably do anything for Remus. She never told anyone, but she _really _liked him. That was the only reason she wanted to be friends with Sarah before. To get recognition from Remus. Not because she worshipped Sarah or anything. It was the same for Gabriella. Gabriella was in love with James. But now she just wanted to be Sarah's friend because she's cool and fun to hang around.

"Thanks," he sighed out happily, "You see I have to meet someone, and Peter and Sirius _seriously _need help with potions. Could you please, please help them."

"Sure R- er Lupin," Mina agreed.

Remus smiled, "Thanks again Lawrence, I don't know what I would do without you."

Then Remus rushed out of the common room.

Mina's eyes followed him until he left. Then she turned back to Sirius and Peter.

"Ok, so what are you having and problem with?" She asked.

"I don't get it," Sirius said.

………

……..

………

"_oooook_," Mina said," Well that's clear b-"

"No, I don't get it," he said yet again," How come your helping us. Were the Marauders,"

"I have no grudge against you," Mina smiled.

"Bu-" Sirius s started.

"No buts, I'm here to help you because you need it," Mina said, "So lets get to work."

Where James and Lily are---------------

"I KNOW POTTER, I'M NOT _STUPID_," Lily screeched.

James covered his ears, "Damn women, tryin' to make me go deaf is what your doin'"

"All I suggested was you try doing it a different way"

"I WAS TOP AT MY OLD DAMN SCHOOL AND I WILL DAMN WELL BE TOP AT THIS SCHOOL DAMN IT!" Lily screamed yet again.

"Girl! Calm DOWN!" James said grabbing her shoulders.

"YOU LITTLE-," Lily screamed as she jumped on him and strangled him to death. He was now on the floor struggling for air, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

That was how Remus found them.

"James!" Remus yelled rushing over to them with a mixture of amusement and worry on his face.

He pulled Lily off of James.

"Evans, Evans calm down," Remus said.

"Get off me Lupin!" Lily said.

"ok, ok. Sheesh." Remus said, "Anyway, I really have to meet this person so, I trust I can leave you two alone for at least an hour."

"NO! Remus please don't leave me!" James pleaded.

"James! Honestly, get a hold of yourself," Remus told him.

And then he left.

"Evans, ok, how about we just act civil to each other for the next four hours," James suggested.

"Just don't bug me and everything will be fine Potter," Lily informed.

James gulped.

Back to Sirius, Peter, and Mina---------

Mina worked with them patiently.

And to Sirius' surprise, he actually got it. But to everyone's surprise Peter got it too.

"Wow Lawrence, your smart," Sirius complimented.

"Thanks," Mina smiled.

She got up and got hit in the head with a book.

Apparently someone was stretching with a book in their hand and accidentally hit her. The book fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Mina apologized, "Did I mess up your page."

"Don't say sorry, it was my fault," the kid said.

Mina just laughed nervously.

'_this girl is to nice for her own good,' _he thought.

Mina turned back to Sirius and Peter, "I hope you guys do well in potions, and if you need any more help, tell me,"

Then she walked off.

But she didn't make it very far, for two third years came up to her asking for help. She smiled at them and nodded.

They exited the common room and headed for the library.

James and Lily---------------

"_I wasn't saying your slow Evans_," James said through gritted teeth.

"_Then what **were **you saying Potter," _Lily said in the same tone.

"_What I was **saying **that you need to go faster,"_ James informed Lily.

"OH WHATEVER!" Lily screamed, "That's bullshit!"

"**_YOU'RE_** BULLSHIT!" James countered.

"Oh good one Potter. Now I know what to say next time I'm in an argument with you." Lily said sarcastically.

"_YOU'RE_ JUST MAD BECAUSE I HAVE TO TUTOR YOU!" James.

"_YOU'RE _JUST MAD BECAUSE I'M SMARTER THAN YOU!" Lily yelled back.

"YEAH RIGHT! Just be quiet before I hex you." James stated.

"Whatever," Lily said.

But then her wand flew out of her hand.

Obviously James had shouted out the disarming spell.

With that Lily launched at him. And Yet again, James was on the floor.

"Oh _come on_!" said a annoyed but familiar voice.

Again Remus was in the room.

"You guys can't even last _one_ hour by yourselves?" Remus said.

"Shut up Remus and go away," James said.

"_Well_," Remus said, "I know were I'm wanted." and then walked away.

Mina-------

"Thank you Mina," The third years said.

"No problem," She smiled.

Then, tired of sitting, she made her way back to the common room.

But then was soon bombarded with first years this time.

"Um, we were wondering if you could help us in transfiguration," the three first years said hopefully.

Again Mina just smiled, determined not to show them how tired she was even if it was so early in the afternoon. She didn't want anyone to worry. She really just wanted to read a book. But it _was _noticeable, And it was only noticeable by the three marauders Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot.

"Sure, I'd be happy to," Mina said.

"GREAT!" the three children said before leaving with her.

moony, wormtail, padfoot----------------

"Wow, she just can't say no," Sirius stated.

"I feel bad for asking for her help this morning," Remus said.

"But she's great, I got everything," Peter added in.

"Yeah I guess," Remus sighed.

3 hours later---------------

"NEVER AGAIN AM I WORKING WITH THIS CREEP," Lily shouted busting into the common room.

"AND _I'M _NEVER WORKING WITH YOU!" James shouted back following behind her.

The whole common room stopped what they were doing and watched them stunned.

"YOU'RE A _HORRIBLE _TEACHER AND YOU JUST CAN'T ADMIT THAT I'M BETTER THAN YOU," Lily screamed.

"YOU'RE CRAZY. YOUR JUST SOME CRAZY PMSing-," James started but was cut off by Lily's wand which was pointing in his face.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Lily threatened.

"What are you gonna do, give me hair more red than yours?" James sneered.

"Watch it James, she just might," Sirius added in their little fight.

For the first time, Lily and James were aware of the people also in the common room.

"Potter why don't you just stop making a scene," Lily said and then went to her dorm.

"**WHAT!**," James screamed, "DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT. WHAT THE HELL!"

The rest of the marauders just laughed.

When Mina got into the common room.

It was James this time to call her over, "Oi! Lawrence , could you tell Lily to get off my case."

"OH! Well….um…..I….can't do that, sorry," Mina apologized.

"Damn Lawrence, I really wasn't expecting you to say yes, laugh if I had asked Sarah, she would have flat out told me no and then proceeded to tell me to go to hell," James stated.

Mina looked down, "Sorry,"

"Hey wai-," James started but Mina had already left.

"Wha?" James said looking at Remus, "What just happened."

Remus sighed, "James do me a favor, and _don't _joke with Lawrence."

"Alright alright, gosh," James said.

11:30 p.m.---------------

Everyone was in there dorms to wake up early for the Hogsmead trip.

Except for the Marauders.

But then Mina came down the stairs very tired looking.

"Oi Lawrence, come over here," Sirius said.

She quickly concealed her tired look.

Then she walked over to them," Mina," she stated.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Call me Mina," Mina told them.

"Oh, ok, um, Mina," Sirius said, "What are you doing up."

"I have to meet someone who needs help in charms," Mina stated.

"But you've been helping people all day," Remus cut in.

"But I'm fine," Mina assured them even though none of them believed her.

Just on time, a seventh year girl came down the stairs.

She looked at the marauders. Her eyes widened. She pulled Mina away.

"Bye," Mina said before getting pulled away.

"Mina what are they doing here," The girl whispered, "I wanted my lessons to be private."

"I'm sorry Joanna, I didn't know," Mina apologized.

"Didn't know, why else would I meet you here at 11:30," Joanna said sternly.

"Damn it, you'll just have to meet me here again at 2:00," she commanded.

"A.M.?"Mina asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Oh………… ok," Mina said. Then they both made their way back to their dorms.

Little did they know the marauders could hear everything being said between them. And at 2:00, Mina came and waited, but the girl never came.

Remus was there though. But she didn't see him. She just went back to her dorm and went to sleep.

* * *

(I know, short. right? Next chapters are MUCH longer)I hope you Liked this chapter! **URGENT NEWS: I changed it to there 6TH year ok.**

Oh and good news, the **9TH CHAPTER **HAS ALREADY BEEN TYPED! So expect it soon. I'm just gonna wait until I get some reviews to put it up.k? R&R!


	9. Little events

Claire Belle: Hey, Thanks for the review! You always give me great reviews!

MultiMusical: Thank you! I'm so glad that you like this story this chapter is for you!

Kt: Thank you for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Arista Ramabra: I'll definitely read your story! I'm so happy that you're one of my reviewers! You're reviews are something that I'm looking forward to!

JeNnIfEr88: What!

Hey, sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!

---------------------------------------_Black4eva_----------------------------------------

Ch.8/ Little Events

Lily woke up in the middle of the night, her head hurt from screaming too much.

She heard a noise out the window. It was a person. Flying around on a broom stick. She said a spell to look at who it was. Her vision tripled. To her surprise, it was James, without a shirt on. She could feel her face going red. _'Damn hormones,'_ she thought.

'_He tortures me when he doesn't mean to. I hate him.' _She thought angrily, _'I'll just have to make his face go red,'_

* * *

Mina waited patiently in the common room.

Sirius came down the stairs with Remus.

"Hey Mina!" Remus greeted.

Mina looked up, "Hey Lupin!"

"Hey, if I have to call you Mina, you have to call me Remus," Remus smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Sirius agreed.

"Alright," Mina beamed.

"Who ya waitin' for?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, Joanna," Mina replied.

"Oh," Sirius said.

Since that night with Mina, the Marauders didn't seem to like Joanna.

"MINA!" Joanna screeched. Then she saw Sirius and Remus, "Oh! Hey Sirius! Hi Remus!"

Then yet again Joanna started to pull Mina away.

"Nice talking to you guys," Mina yelled.

Sirius was about to yell at Joanna, but Remus stopped him.

"I think Mina would be in hysterics if Joanna hated her. And Joanna would definitely hate Mina if you yelled at her because of how she was treating Mina. Mina's the kind of person that wants everyone to like her." Remus explained.

"You're right," Sirius agreed, "Well I'm off to Hogsmead. Now where's Prongs and Wormtail?"

Sirius walked away.

"Go on without me, I just want to sit down and read," Remus yelled after him.

* * *

Sirius caught up to James.

He was talking to a second year.

"Um, the professor wants to know if you'll work with Lily again," The second year said.

"HELL NO," James shouted, "SHE CAN CATCH UP WITH HER OWN DAMN SELF!"

The second year just nodded looking frightened and walked away.

"Damn Prongs, You didn't have to attack the poor kid!" Sirius said.

"Shut up Padfoot," James threatened.

Sirius laughed, "Come on, lets go find wormtail and go to Hogsmead."

* * *

Lily woke up. Sarah had already left to go to Hogsmead.

Lily, however was too lazy.

She made my way down to the common room.

She spotted Remus. She recognized him from the marauders.

"Hi," He greeted.

Lily glared at him.

"Hey, don't judge me if you don't know me," Remus said.

He was right, she usually wasn't one to judge someone before she even knew them.

"You're right, sorry," Lily apologized.

"So..uh… How did you become friends with jerks like Potter and Black?" Lily asked.

"Hey, they're still my friends, so please don't speak ill of them." Remus said.

"_Sorry,_" Lily said.

Remus sighed, "I met them in my first year, the year that I decided that I would probably be by myself and not have true friends for the rest of Hogwarts, I never knew how wrong I was, I couldn't ask for better friends,"

"Well it doesn't matter how good they are to you, they're just crap to me," Lily said.

"So I see that I didn't change your opinion of them. Then let me ask you this, how did _you _get to meet them," Remus asked.

Lily was uncomfortable with the subject, but he'd probably hear it from James and who knows how he would tell it. It surprised her that James didn't already tell him, "Oh you know, I loved Potter he hated me, nothing big," Lily said walking away.

At first Remus didn't do anything, but then what Lily said really sank in.

"Hold on, WHAT!" Remus.

Suddenly he imagined Lily loving James. It was too hard to believe, especially after yesterday. Lily would have killed James if it wasn't for him breaking them up. James was begging for his life.

Lily laughed nervously, "It's really not a big deal and it's definitely not something I want going through the school."

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Remus reassured her.

Lily smiled, "Thanks Lupin."

"Remus," Remus corrected.

"Right………. See ya later Remus," Lily smiled.

* * *

Lily caught up with Mina, who was smiling brightly.

"You look happy today, and every other day for that matter, but especially today." Lily observed.

"I'm done tutoring Joanna for today," Mina smiled, but then her face dropped, "Oh no, what am I saying, please don't tell Joanna that I'm happy to not see her. She'll be really mad."

"Mina, Mina calm down, it's gonna be ok," Lily soothed, "You're way too nice for your own good," then she saw Mina's down face, "But hey, at least you don't stutter anymore right? That was annoying."

"I didn't know that I was so annoying." Mina stated sadly.

"Oh for heavens sake," Lily started, "Mina you need to have some fun. Come with me."

Then Lily pulled Mina along with her.

Soon they were in the kitchens, "Sarah told me about this place," Lily stated.

"But how am I gonna have fun he-," Mina started but was cut off by Lily who threw a huge bucket of water on her.

"Lily," Mina shouted. But then she was splashed with more water.

Mina then picked up the nearest bucket and poured it on Lily.

The elves were bringing water in by the gallon.

By the time they were done, they were both soaked through and through.

They walked out of the kitchen.

Lily looked at Mina, "So……. Uh…… do you know how to get back to the common room?"

* * *

The Hogsmead trip was cut short.

"I don't get it," Sarah said, "Why can't we stay at Hogsmead?"

Of course she must have been talking to her self because no one answered her.

She just pouted.

Then they arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone went to their common rooms to tell people what they got or what they did.

* * *

Fortunately, Mina _did_ know where to go and they made their way back to the common room.

Sarah looked, "I'm not even gonna ask."

"DAMN Evans. What happened to you? Did you manage to get a date with the giant squid." James grinned looking at her wet body.

"Yes, and at that time, I was thinking, 'I'm glad that I went on a date with the giant squid who has _way _more manners than Potter does' and I'm sure that I would have had a horrible time if it was with you," Lily stated.

"I just asked a question, I didn't want any detail," James said.

Lily turned to Mina, "We should get changed,"

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

* * *

Lily was walking through the halls trying to find the library. Unfortunately for her, James was also walking down that same hall.

"Hey Evans! How's life," James said.

"You mean life with the squid, great and thanks for asking. Well that is unless you mean the short period of time in my life in which I am walking down this hallway with you, then that would be a, 'It sucks and leave me alone.'" Lily answered hotly.

"Just asking, you don't have to be so bitchy about it," James said.

"I WAS NOT BEING BIT-," Lily started, but was cut off by someone.

"Potter, Evans, could you carry this to the Hospital wing, I have other things to do and I'm afraid I won't make it," one of the professors said. He sat down a huge box next to them, "I thank you so much." Then he was off.

"Other things to do my ass," Lily muttered, "I don't wanna carry this all the way to the hospital wing with you,"

"You don't even know where the hospital wing is," James said.

This was true. But Lily wasn't gonna let him know that.

"Lets just get this over with," Lily sighed.

She picked up one end of the box and James picked up the other.

* * *

Lily glared at James.

Then James glared at Lily.

Soon they were having a glaring contest.

Then finally Lily spoke up, "What are you staring at Potter?"

"ME! Please, we both know that you're still madly in love with me and you're just in denial," James declared.

"WHAT!" Lily shouted as she dropped the heavy box on James, who went down with the box.

"Mother f-," James started.

"POTTER! You are so annoying! You act so egotistical all the time, 24/7! What is wrong with you," Lily screamed.

"ME! What's wrong with ME! What's with you! You snap at me every damn five seconds," James yelled back.

"Well THAT'S because you are always acting so conceited!" Lily shouted.

"I bet you couldn't act civilized towards me for one second," James declared.

"Well _I _bet you couldn't act civil towards me and without once mentioning how great you are," Lily stated.

"Fine it's a deal, for the rest of the day we act civil towards each other _and _give each other compliments, loser has to admit they love the other participant in front of not only your friends but the rest of the marauders as well," James said.

"Fine," Lily agreed, "Starting now,"

* * *

Lily and James finally delivered the box to the hospital wing and made it back to the common room.

"Hey Lily! Where were you?" Sarah questioned.

"I was with _James_ here," Lily forced out.

"_James?_ Lily are you ok," Sarah asked.

"Never better," Lily assured her.

"_ok_," Sarah said.

They walked over to where Mina, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were.

"Hey Mina, Remus," Lily greeted.

"You know, you should say hello to Sirius and Peter also," James suggested.

Lily glared at him, "_Right,_"

"Hello Sirius, Peter," Lily greeted as well.

Everyone looked at Lily weird.

But Sirius seemed to catch on, "James you should help us, your smart, isn't he smart Lily flower,"

Lily glared hard at Sirius, "_Really smart_,"

"Oh but I could never be as smart as you," James also forced out.

"No, no, no. You are definitely the smartest person between us," Lily said.

"I conquer, you're the greatest," James spat out at her.

"Listen to me when I say that _you _are very _wonderful _and…… fun," Lily glared.

"Of course not, you're way better," James said.

"JUST ADMIT YOU'RE GREAT," Lily yelled.

"NEVER," James shouted.

"OK JUST STOP RIGHT THERE," Sarah yelled, "What the HELL is going on?"

"Why _Sarah _whatever do you mean," James said.

Sarah turned to James, "Please……. Don't ever call me Sarah,"

"Nothings going on so forget about it," Lily said.

"_right,_" Sarah said but still didn't believe them. the rest of that day, James and Lily were pretty much _trying _avoid each other.

But Sirius was having way too much fun to let that happen.

"Lily flower why don't you sit next to James so you can show everyone what great friends you two are," Sirius suggested when Lily walked past his table during dinner.

Lily sat down, glaring hard at Sirius.

"Lily, did you know that James here is a wonderful Quidditch player? You should go to one of his games. You must agree that James has a nice body, right Lil?" Sirius asked with a very serious look on his face. (Though everyone knew it was fake)

"I-I, uh," Lily stuttered.

"You _must_ have noticed his body for you to stutter like that," Sirius smirked. He really wasn't expecting her to go all red. Well of embarrassment that is.

All of the Marauders where looking at her.

"No," was the only answer Lily could come up with.

She couldn't take it anymore. So she got up and left.

Her face was red for three reasons. Her embarrassment, her anger, and her memory of James' body.

As embarrassing as that was, that reminded her of her plan, **Operation make James go red.**

**

* * *

**

"LILY! WHERE WERE YOU," Sarah demanded.

"Sarahhhhhhh, Black made me sit next to Potterrrrrrr," Lily whined, "It was horrible."

"Why on _earth _did you listen to Black?" Sarah asked.

Lily lowered her voice, "_ok ok, here's the deal, I made a bet with Potter, He has to be nice to me and I have to be nice to him,"_

"WHAT," Sarah screamed, "Why would you make a deal with Potter?"

"I dunno, I couldn't back down," Lily said, "but there's more,"

"Go on," Sarah urged.

"I, uh," Lily said going a little red, "saw Potter without a shirt on this morning, and Black brought up 'You must agree that James has a nice body, right Lil' and I was at a loss for words cause I do agree and then I got up and swore that I would make Potter get all flustered too, I just don't know how,"

Sarah was trying to take in all this information, "Lily, you don't like Potter do you?"

"NO! HELL NO!" Lily said.

Sarah let out a breath, "That's good,"

"I just like his body," Lily informed.

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, that came out wrong," Lily said, "I just wanna get him back, and maybe I should get that damn Black back too."

"No need, I got something better in store for Black." Sarah grinned evilly.

"I can't wait," Lily said with an identical grin.

And they just sat there grinning like idiots until Mina came and said that they should move and standing there grinning can't be healthy for them.

* * *

The next day. They had potions.

"All right class, take out your ingredients," Professor Slughorn said, "and what I want you to do is, well, uh, _surprise _me with a potion,"

Lily did exceedingly well. Slughorn, who was the head of Slytherin, beamed down at her, "It's a pity that you're not in my house."

Lily looked over at Sarah, "Isn't he the head of Slytherin?"

"Yeah, but, He was always a bit odd wasn't he." Sarah said.

"I suppose he doesn't know I'm muggle born then?" Lily said.

"Oh, come on Lily, don't think like that," Sarah soothed, "no, no he doesn't," She had to tell the truth.

"Although, personally, I really don't thin that he would care."

"Well lets not worry about that now," Lily said. Truth is, she really didn't care whether or not Slughorn liked her. It was just that, Lily hated coming into the wizarding world, and already being hated by so many people. When she found out that she was a witch, she was so happy and couldn't wait to become friends with other witches and wizards her age. But to find out that she was hated by people she didn't even know, or did know for that matter, she wasn't very smiley anymore. To have been said to your face that you don't belong in a world that she was so ecstatic about joining and that there were rankings that you were born into and could never change. The pure bloods, the half-bloods, and the _'mudbloods.'_ It was one reason why she admired Sarah. Excepted by all for she was at "Top rank." Although, to Slytherins she was a blood traitor. But she wouldn't be the first target for the wizard that Lily had heard to much about. This Voldemort character. Otherwise known as, "You-Know-Who", or "He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named." Whatever, she couldn't care less about him. Just some maniac who supports Lily's greatest fear, the fear of rejection. She never told Sarah, nor her parents this. And definitely was not going to. _Ever._ It was embarrassing enough admitting it to herself thanks.

How Slughorn complementing her lead her to look back on her greatest fear. She would never know. She was random like that.

_A mystery………….-_

"Alright class, were doing a project," Slughorn announced, "In groups of four."

"It'll last for quit a while"

"I'll announce groups," Slughorn said, "Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Lisa Tellis. Peter Pettigrew, Amy Way, Carman Joyhard, and Blake Earround. (and so on and so forth) Sarah Benson, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Mina Lawrence. Now be off with you!"

Many students groaned as they exited the room. But not as half as loud as Sarah.

_Have Fun……………._

………………………

………………………

………………………

……………………

_-------------------------------------Black4eva--------------------------------------_

I Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! O! and about the whole I already had it typed thing. It's true, well It was. But then I accidentally erased it. Heh heh. Imagine that. Well the good thing is I got it typed. And you've already read it! So please review it! Also, this chapter is WAY different than the chapter I had originally typed. So the story just took a new direction than it was going to. So I'm happy it got erased. R&R!plz! This is there **7TH** year. **NOT **6th. Sorry I confused **and** mislead **and** lied to you all last chapter!


	10. Projects, perfections, and operations

Arista Ramabra: Ur, welcome! And Keep up the good work! Can't wait to see ur next review!

Hollaback Girl: Thank you so much 4 tha review, I'm glad that u think it's awesome!

Claire Belle: Lol, Thnx, I'm glad that ur liking to story so far! Hope I hear from to soon!

JeNnIfEr88: Lol, that's ok, my computer messes up all the time!

Ihateharryandhermioneshippers: Lol, I never thought of that, and the sad thing is, I don't know If I want it to be there 7th year anymore.

youkaigirl64: Sorry about making u wait so dang long! Gomen nesai!

brunetteORblonde: Thnx, I'm so glad that u like the story. It's my first one ever so….. I thought that people wouldn't like it.

breakthrough: Yeah! Lol, Lily really does have a bad temper, and she doesn't really like people beating her at things.

Flame Of Desire: Thnx, glad u like it, I updated, (Can't say it was soon tho)

TickleMepInK21: Ok, ok, I updated. Lol!

I'm am so sorry that this chapter is short, but, I can't help. Sorry sorry.

Wow, Thank you all for the reviews. I'm so happy.

Ch. 10/ Projects and perfection

-------Tuesday---------------

"Lily, wake up, and you said that _I_ slept late," Sarah said.

"wha… what time is it?" Lily asked.

"11:30 a.m." Mina informed, "You missed breakfast, but I brought some stuff back for you," Fortunately Lily didn't have classes until 1:00 P.M.

Lily sat up and ate the food that Mina brought back for her, "Thanks Mina,"

"Hey Mina what's your favorite color," Sarah asked.

"Pink," Mina answered, "why?"

"Lily, name a pink object," Sarah said.

"uhhhhh……. How 'bout….watermelon?" Lily suggested.

"NO," Sarah yelled, "How 'bout cherry?"

"Cherry……what, cherries are red," Lily argued.

"But they can be pink," Sarah defended herself.

"No, how 'bout cherry blossom," Lily suggested.

"YEAH! And for short we can call her cherry," Sarah smiled.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Um, excuse me, but what's going on?" Mina asked.

"Oh sorry, in kinder garden, Sarah and I made nick names for each other, violet and sky, now you're cherry." Lily informed.

"Oh, ……….._alright_." Mina said.

"Listen guys, I wanna check out the library, see you later," then Lily was off.

--------------Library-------------

Lily arrived in the library. It was empty, "Wow….. so many books."

She looked around. Then she took out a book.

"You know what would be a _great _book," said a voice from behind.

Lily turned around.

There was a boy with a grin on and black hair. What was his name again. Oh yeah! Snape! Now she remembered, he was in her group.

"Uh, hi," Lily greeted.

"Hi, you're Lily Evans, right, the one that the infamous Potter likes," the boy said.

"Uh, no he doesn't like me," Lily said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake then," Snape said.

"Oh," Lily said, "So, um, what did you say would be a great book?"

"I didn't," Snape replied.

"……_Right_," Lily said she was already starting to get uneasy_, 'Man, what kind of freak is this?'_

"Tell me Lily, your m-….._muggle born_ right?" Snape asked, he said "muggle born" as if he was not used to saying it.

"Yeah," Lily answered, "that's why I'm here in the library, at my old school, they didn't have a lot of information, I heard that whatever question you have, it can be answered in this library, and I've got a ton of questions about the magical world, and magical creatures."

"Yes, the magical world is very interesting indeed, and you know what us pure blood wizards are fascinated by most?" Snape asked.

"What," Lily asked, again, her desperate fear of not fitting in coming out.

"Why you don't _know,_ it's _werewolves _of course." Snape said with a grin on his nasty twisted little face.

"Werewolves?" Lily said.

"Yes, I would read **this** book," Snape said handing her a book titled, _When Werewolves are Close: A Guide to Separating Out Werewolves from People._

"Uh, thank you," Lily said.

"Oh no, _thank you_,"

Lily had to check out the book because Snape was just standing there staring at her.

After she checked it out, she said her goodbye to Snape and left, in a hurry.

---------------5:00p.m. ------------

"James, I seriously need your help," Sirius stated.

James was looking in a catalog.

"Um…," James said still looking at the catalog and not really listening, "no."

"James, you have to come, I'm having a transfiguration crisis," Sirius panicked.

"Um………….no" James replied, still not fully listening.

"Please," Sirius begged.

"………uh, no," James still replied.

"Why not?"

"No"

"Would you do it if I dressed up as Lily and said I love you?"

"Hell no."

"Was your slave?"

"No"

"Bought you a-"

"No"

"Stopped talking?"

"No"

"Stopped breathing?"

"No."

"Are you straight?"

"yes,"

"DANMIT JAMES LISTEN!" Sirius shouted.

James was startled and the catalog flew in the air.

"FUCK! SIRIUS, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" James yelled.

"You know what, nothing James. I want **_nothing_**." And then Sirius walked away and reluctantly tried to find Mina who he didn't really want to bother.

Later on, James would regret this.

-------------------7:00 P.M.----------

Classes were over for the day.

Lily saw Mina and Sarah walking through the hallway.

"Hey Sarah, Hey Mina, You guys wanna play a game, like a board game or somethin' ?" Lily suggested.

Mina just smiled and Sarah groaned.

"Sorry, can't, _we _have to talk about our project with the terrible two on the library in 5 minutes." Sarah angrily explained.

"Oh," was all that Lily could say, "ok."

"Bye," Mina and Sarah said at the same time.

Lily kept walking back to the common room.

However, before she could get there, she felt a light tap on her shoulder, she turned around expecting to find a young kid, but instead, she saw Gabriella.

Lily's eyes widened, "Gabriella!"

Gabriella then fainted onto Lily's shoulder.

----------------The girl's dorm-----------------

"Gabriella, Gabriella, can you hear me?" Lily said with worry in her voice.

Gabriella's eyes opened, "Lily" She said in a small voice, it was like a whisper.

"Gabriella, what happened?" Lily asked.

"He- he," She started.

Then she seemed to come back to reality and form sentences.

"He, my boyfriend that is, he- he beat me, I-I thought, that, that he loved me,"

Lily looked at her sympathetically, "I'm, sorry."

"It's fine," Gabriella assured, "I've been through worse."

------------------------Where Mina, Sarah, James, and Sirius are.-------------------

"Ok," Sirius started, "What, exactly, is this project about, Slughorn didn't specify anything,"

Then Mina suggested, "OH! Um, well, I checked with him about that before classes today, and, we must create a potion, one that does something, and I was thinking that we should do the grossitissen potion. You know the one that allows a living being to grow immensely in size. That should give us an A. I mean it breaks down and creates longer bones and veins, and doubles other cells and tissues in size………"

"OK GOOD!" James agreed, "Let's leave the Library"

James got up to leave.

"Sit your ass down Potter," Sarah ordered.

"Yes ma'am," James said sitting.

"We…..um….. we need to, uh, pick groups," Mina said, "You know….. like assignments.. for us all,"

"Well, I'll go with Mina and-" Sarah started.

"No, no, that won't work, You both know that James and I will goof off, how 'bout, I work with Mina and James works with Benson," Then Sirius started to take advantage of Mina's kindness and her ability to easily feel guilty, "Unless, that is, that Mina….. You don't want to work with me."

As much as Sirius wanted to work with Sarah, He wanted to get back at James.

"OH! No! I...working with you is fine!" Mina assured.

Sirius smiled, and then he stood up.

"Oh, and by the way, Mina, thanks for helping me in transfiguration!" Sirius grinned and then was off, "Mina, can you tell me our assignment later, please, I gotta go."

You could almost _feel_ the glare that James was giving.

-------------------_Operation: MJGR_ ---------------------------

Lily, was standing around the corner of the hallway. Already convinced that Sarah was not in her plan to make James go red and that Sarah was only grinning with her in the hallway because she was caught in the moment.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

She turned the corner and "accidentally" ran into James. The cup she was holding spilled all over his shirt.

"Ow, Potter, watch where you're going." Lily said rubbing her head.

Then she looked at his shirt.

"Oh, sorry Potter, uh, just this once 'kay," Then she conveniently pulled out and tissue out of her bag and she put it up against his chest.

"Man, you know what I need, I think I'm gonna go take a shower." Lily said.

James looked down at her hand that was still on his chest.

"Uh, Evans……………… are you sendin' me some kind of message?" James raised one of his eyebrows.

"W-What," Lily said surprised, "Potter your……..your crazy,"

Her faced turn tomato red. His shirt was a little _too _clingy to his body.

"Evans, my face is up here." James smirked.

"And you know what Potter, my dorm is down there." Lily said, referring to the fact that she really wanted to be anywhere but there now, however, her intended message came out a little…….

Again James looked at her questioningly.

"I-…….. not like that," Lily blushed.

"Evans you're-"

Then Lily had sense enough to just run away.

-------------------Lily in dorm-----------

'_Damn him,' _she thought, _'He's making fun of me, **mocking **me even……….well, I'll show him, this is _**NOT **_over'_

--------------------------

Sarah, sat there staring at James.

"James,……..What the _**hell,….. **are you doing?" _Sarah asked.

"Looking through books so that I can find instructions, and you?" James said.

"James I know for a fact that you're not doing any reading because you've been on the same page for the past ten minutes, The fact that your hand has not moved proves it," Sarah argued.

"Sarah I have not been reading because the book explains the process in pictures, and second of all, the only thing that has been proven is that you've been watching me for ten minutes," James smirked.

"Potter shut the hell up." Sarah said, "don't give that bullshit, let me see that book"

James handed her the book and Sarah took a look at it.

As Sarah looked at it, she found that James was right, the whole process could be found in pictures, and even though it went on for more than two pages, she could see how James wouldn't understand all that the pictures were telling him to dosoo he would have to look at one page for a long time.

"Ok, here's your damn book back." Sarah said handing him the book.

"Why thank you kind Sarah," James thanked.

Sarah just glared at him.

"Potter…………. Get to work."

---------------Sirius and Mina-------------0000

Sirius was walking down the hallway when Mina ran up to him.

Out of breath, Mina managed to get out, "Sirius…you…I…..we…haveta……. hold on." She then proceeded on to catch her breath.

"Uh, Mina, you ok." Sirius asked, looking a little amused, "Gosh, you don't exercise do you?"

"I……I'm sorry." Mina said, getting some of her breath.

"No problem," Sirius said," um, look, Is this about our project, cause I'm in a rush."

"O-OH! I'M SORRY. I know that you have better things to do, but-"Mina rushed through her words putting her self out of breath again.

"Whoa! Mina, you gotta calm down!" Sirius suggested. Then he started to laugh. At this, Mina started to freak out.

"What's the assignment," He asked.

"What...OH! Um, we have to gather the ingredients." Mina informed.

"Alright! Let's get going," Sirius cheerfully said.

"Wait! I thought you were in a rush," Mina recalled.

At this, Sirius laughed, "I wasn't in any rush to see some girl that's way too clingy, but I was supposed to meet her, all well, not like she'll be mad at me………."

"That…. That's horrible," Mina stated.

"You think? Hmmm, I'll have that in mind next time I decide to meet a girl." Sirius said walking in the opposite direction that he was going when she found him.

"So, you're really not going to meet her?" Mina asked in a hushed voice.

"Don't we have a project to do?" was his answer.

"So does she, all the houses have it." Mina informed.

"I want an A," He said.

"And, she doesn't?"

Sirius started to get frustrated, "Mina, why the hell do you care about some random person that you don't even know!"

Mina's head was down, "_Why don't you?"_

"Believe me, that _one _girl is **not **essential in any part of my life." Sirius said.

It was Mina's turn to laugh, "Sirius, I don't think any girl is,"

Sirius was silent…….

"……..Mina." He sighed.

"………..yeah."

"I'm gonna go………. I suppose I have some girl to meet," Sirius gave in, then he smiled, "I don't want to worry her."

Now Mina was smiling, "Yeah."

----------Group 2(Lily, Remus, Severus, and Lisa.-----------

"WHERE THE **_HELL _**IS LISA?" Lily demanded.

"Lily calm down," Remus suggested.

"WHAT! Are you talking about! If I fail, there will be pain to my members," Lily said.

"Hey everybody, sorry I'm late," Lisa arrived.

"LISA! O thank you lord!" Remus said relieved.

"Lisa! Where have you been?" Lily questioned.

"I was, uh, waiting for someone, and then when the……uh, meeting was over, I came here." Lisa started blushing.

Lily didn't even want to ask who she was meeting.

"Whatever, let's just get started," Lily suggested.

(And so they started to makes ideas on what they would do. Lily really was taking over though.)

----------end of the day-----------

Lily lay down on Sarah's bed tired from yelling.

Sarah was to tired to tell her to get off, so she went to sleep in Mina's bed which was closest to the door and Mina, well, she just went to Lily's bed cause she was gathering ingredients all day, and she wouldn't have said anything even if she wasn't tired.

_Black4eva_

_"Oh, sorry Potter, uh, just this once 'kay." - Lily_

Thank you EVERYONE! Please keep reviewing! Sorry about the length of the chapter, promise to write more, review if u won't to. And tell me what u might like to happen in the story! I'll take it into consideration!


End file.
